


Lo que quieras

by OlivierCash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin duda, ese había sido el mejor Halloween de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que quieras

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada,Hetalia no me pertenece,sus autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.

Si le hubieran dicho que esa noche acabaría con quien estaba de esa manera, se hubiera reído a carcajadas de esa persona. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban.

Esa noche de Halloween había sido casi como todas las demás. Con el reto que mantenía con Arthur desde hace tantísimos años, tantísimos años que había perdido. Por ello se había propuesto cambiar eso, él era el héroe, no tenía permitido perder.

Pensó en la persona que podría ayudarle a asustar a Arthur, alguien que lo conociera bien. Su primera opción fue Francis, mas, para fortuna de Arthur, se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea. El terror que Francis podía darle a Arthur, no era el que buscaba. Por ello pensó en alguien a quien se le diera bien el terror y así acabó preguntándole a Kiku.

Kiku era perfecto, no solo era un experto en terror, sino que además, conocía muy bien a Arthur. Si alguien podía darle la clave para que Arthur se llevara el susto de su vida y obtener así su anhelada victoria, solo podía ser Kiku.

Y si, el plan de Kiku fue un rotundo éxito. Por alguna razón que Alfred desconocía, Arthur le tenía un miedo terrible a Iván. No sabía porqué, era un sádico, pero tampoco daba miedo. Alfred tenía la certeza de que podría vencer a Iván cuantas veces quisiera y más.

Sin embargo, a Arthur, Iván le había dado y eso era lo único que le importaba. ¡Por fin había logrado la victoria que se merecía! Los héroes no pueden perder jamás de los jamases.

Tras su victoria, Kiku se había marchado sin decir mucho más y la verdad, en esos momentos a Alfred tampoco le había importado saber donde iba o dejaba de ir Kiku. Pero Iván, se había quedado ahí. 

Cuando Alfred vio al ruso, una idea pasó por su cabeza, una idea absolutamente genial y fantástica.

— ¡Vámonos de truco y trato!— exclamó Alfred ilusionado.

E increíblemente, Iván le miró con su suave sonrisa y acepto. Sin duda, la idea de Alfred fue maravillosa. De normal, cuando Alfred iba de Truco o Trato, no le solían dar nada. Le decían que era demasiado mayor para esas cosas y como mucho le daban algún caramelo para que dejara de molestar. Ese año, cuando abrían la puerta y veían a Iván, le daban todos los caramelos que querían. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño había logrado esa cantidad de chucherías y chocolates de mil colores y sabores. Sin duda, era el mejor Halloween de su vida.

Así era como había acabado en ese parque la noche de Halloween, sentado en un banco y comiendo chucherías y chocolate junto a su mayor enemigo.

— ¡Este ha sido el mejor Halloween de mi vida!— no paraba de exclamar Alfred, el cual no cabía en si de su alegría.

— Me alegra que el haber ganado esa apuesta te alegre tanto— dijo Iván a la vez que cogía un poco de chocolate.

— ¡Gracias por aceptar asustar a Arthur!

— No hay de que, siempre es un gusto asustarlo— aseguró Iván con una tierna sonrisa.

— Te tomo la palabra.

A ver, que fueran los mayores enemigos, no quitaba que se llevaran bien. De vez en cuando disfrutaban de agradables ratos juntos.

— Te debo un favor por esto— le dijo Alfred, mirando a Iván fijamente— ¡Puedes pedirme lo que quieras!

— No hace falta— aseguró Iván algo apurado.

— ¡Si que lo hace!— insistió Alfred—. Gracias a ti he tenido el mejor Halloween de mi vida, has asustado a Arthur y has conseguido todas estas chucherías— señaló al montón de chucherías— .Como todo buen héroe, debo ser justo y saber dar las gracias.

Al final Iván acabó asintiendo, sin saber muy bien que poder pedirle a Alfred.

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?— preguntó Alfred, decidido a hacer lo que fuera que Iván le pidiera.

— Que me abraces— contestó Iván tras unos segundos de silencio. Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado por haber pedido eso.

— ¿Un abrazo?— preguntó Alfred sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado— .Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, ¿y solo me pides un abrazo?— un suave rubor surcó la cara de Alfred.

— Para mí...un abrazo es mas que suficiente— aseguró Iván.

Aldred miró a Iván fijamente, como para asegurase que lo decía en serio y nada más mirarlo se dio cuenta de que si, que Iván quería un abrazo o más bien, lo necesitaba. Y él le había prometido darle lo que quería y lo que Iván ansiaba era un abrazo, alguien tan poderoso y grande solo quería un abrazo. Eso fue lo que Alfred le dio, le dio el mejor abrazo del mundo, le dio el mejor abrazo que jamás hubiera recibido. E increíblemente, para ambos, fue el mejor abrazo de la historia y de todo el mundo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron en total silencio, sin saber ni que decirse ni hacía donde mirar, ambos querían esconder ese misterioso rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. De fondo, podía escucharse el suave sonido de la brisa rompiendo ese total silencio.

Había algo que Alfred no comprendía, no comprendía que era eso que notaba en el estomago, notaba como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan por su estomago. Mas, no era desagradable.

— Iván— habló Alfred, mirando al de ojos morados con una de sus sonrisas radiantes— .Siempre que necesites un abrazo, da igual donde estemos, da igual que no te deba ningún favor, solo, pídemelo, porque siempre que quieras un abrazo, estaré encantado de dártelo.

E Iván asintió encantado de escuchar eso.


End file.
